Work vehicles can be used in the agricultural, construction, industrial and forestry technology sectors. A work vehicle typically is used to perform some type of work, such as baling, excavating, dozing, plowing, harvesting, etc. An agricultural baler can be variously configured, such as a round baler, large square baler or small square baler. In the case of a round baler, hay is fed into the bale chamber from a pickup unit at the front of the baler and rolled into a bale within the bale chamber. When the bale reaches a predetermined or desired diameter, the forward movement of the baler is stopped and the bale is wrapped and ejected from the back of the baler.
It may be desirable for certain applications to have an adjustable height of the hitch at the front of the baler. This allows the horizontal orientation of the baler (i.e., pitch) to be adjusted, which in turn provides for better pickup of crop material by the pickup unit. Known designs for adjusting the hitch height may include an index ring having a plurality of axial teeth on the hitch which engage with axial teeth on the main frame. While such index rings are effective to adjust the hitch height relative to the main frame of the implement, they may not provide height adjustment in incrementally small steps, which can be desirable for some applications. For example, most known index rings used with round balers only provide height adjustment in increments of about 7 to 10° stepwise rotations of the index ring.